


First Glance

by GermanDelights



Series: A Rose in Devildom [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: But no, F/M, and how I would have preferred to flirt with Lucifer on sight, just my character meeting the boys, just some sexy mentions, limey perhaps?, rude of them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:28:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25499092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GermanDelights/pseuds/GermanDelights
Summary: Rose Wood ends up in Devildom and gets to meet some pretty good looking demons. However there's one demon who has her particular attention and wouldn't you know? She unknowingly has his.
Relationships: Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Series: A Rose in Devildom [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847224
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	First Glance

First Glance

Rose Wood had been doing some basic cleaning around her house. A little anxious because she’d recently signed up for some new classes and was trying to run off steam. It was always like this but she wanted to advance her medical degree so she could aim for a thicker paycheck. 

What she hadn’t expected was to end up in a place that looked like a courtroom with several very good looking men staring her way. The man who sat in the main seat where a court judge might finally spoke as he stood up, hands extended in welcome. “I welcome you to the Devildom Empire, Rose.”

She blinked a few times trying to decide how he’d gotten her name. She hadn’t set up any strange interviews and Rose couldn’t think of any opportunity to meet with such a good looking man. “Do I… know you?”

Now it was his turn to blink before he chuckled. “Ah, pardon me. Feeling a bit shocked I assume?”

“You assume correctly.”

He grinned, his golden eyes seemed to flash for a moment. “That’s understandable since you’ve only just arrived. As a human, it will probably take a little while for you to adjust to living here in Devildom.”

There were so many questions at that moment that Rose found herself a little speechless. Human? Why did he say that as though he wasn’t human of all things? Was this some kind of prank, like the ones that she’d seen on that particular pranking TV show? And what the fuck was Devildom?

“I suppose I should introduce myself first. My name is Diavolo. I am the current ruler in place of my father of all demonkind.” His smile made Rose shiver a little bit, like something was behind it. “And someday soon I shall be crowned king of Devildom.”

“And… where is this?”

“ _This_ is the Royal Academy of Diavolo, though we just call it RAD.” Wait wait wait wasn’t that the name of the school that approved of her scholarship? “You’re currently standing in the very heart of RAD, the assembly hall. Here, officers of the student council and I hold our meetings and conduct our business. As you might guess, I am the president of said council.”

“I… I do recall signing up for a scholarship program that involved going to an academy called RAD but uh, I don’t recall the part about demons? Why exactly has a human,” she pointed to herself. “Been tasked to come to a school with demons?”

“I will be explaining that to you.” a new voice made Rose jump a bit. She turned and came face to face with the most stunning man she’d ever laid eyes on. Oh yes, Diavolo was a slice of cake himself but not her particular kind but this man _was_ her type in every way. Tall, fuck he was so god damn tall holy shit! Black hair neatly parted to the side, eyes equally black with a bright red rimming the irises of his eyes. 

“You’re beautiful.” she whispered. Mr. Tall, Dark and Handsome’s eyebrow twitched ever so slightly accompanied by the barest hint of a smirk.

“Pardon?” Diavolo frowned. 

Rose flushed and quickly recovered, scolding herself for reacting in such a way. She was twenty-eight, not in high school. “A-and this is?”

“Rose, this is Lucifer. He is a demon, though more accurately a fallen angel, and the Avatar of Pride. He’s the vice president of the student council and my right-hand man. Not just in title, I assure you.” Diavolo grinned quite happily as he spoke the next part. “Beyond that, he’s also my most trusted friend.”

Lucifer. She’d just called the Morning Star beautiful right to his face. Fuck this was mortifying but he was beautiful. Couldn’t deny that but he’s ancient. He’s probably had thousands of lovers say that to him. If he was the Avatar of Pride he could just let those little words she’d spoken just now stroke his ego for a moment and then forget her. That would be nice. “Flattery will get you nowhere, Diavolo.” 

He’d said it to the Prince but he was watching her the entire time he spoke. Rose flushed and started to study the ground. Marble.

How pretty.

A chuckle, one that made her look right back up into Lucifer’s eyes. A twinkle of _something_ that let her know that he was well aware of her and her thoughts. “Speaking on behalf of the entire student body at this great and storied school of ours, I offer you a most _heartfelt_ welcome, Rose.”

That sounded _highly_ sarcastic, so she snapped back in return. “The question I asked. Please answer.” she said firmly. Sure it was the one and only Lucifer, sure, he could definitely kill her in seconds but that wasn’t going to get her any answers. 

The small smirk transformed into a smile with a very dangerous edge to it. “Well aren’t you interesting. You’re quite different from Solomon.” Just before she was about to demand an answer again, Lucifer gave it. “Diavolo believes that we demons should start strengthening our relationship with both the human and the Celestial Realms. As such, the first step toward this goal is to institute an exchange program.”

Well that explained the weird scholarship she’d signed up for then.

“We’ve sent two of our students to the human realm and two to the Celestial Realm. We’re welcoming four students to our school: two from your world and two from the Celestial Realm. I take it you’ve put two and two together at this point, yes? _You_ have been chosen from among the people of the human world to participate in this program of ours. You are our newest student. You will be living here for one year. Tasks and lessons will be given of course for you to complete. After one year, you will write a paper about your exchange here in Devildom.”

Rose sat there swimming in the information he’d practically dumped on her. “You demon.” she huffed. How was she supposed to do demon tasks if she was human?

It actually got a quick laugh out of the fallen angel. “What do you hope to gain from pointing that out to me? Hm?” As though he could read her thoughts, he quickly assured her. “Don’t glare at me like that. It’s not like we would abandon you all by yourself in Devildom. You’re going to need someone to look after you and I already have a certain brother of mine in mind for that. His name is Mammon, the Avatar of Greed. He’s… well, I suppose you’ll discover that for yourself.”

What the fuck was that supposed to mean? Rose was handed a phone or as they called it here, a D.D.D. Similar to the cellphone but as she opened it up and started to explore it. A few apps had already been installed as Lucifer pointed out the main ones she would be using. “This will be yours to use for as long as you’re here. I’ve already put in Mammon’s number and my own.”

“I take it I’m to call this brother of yours?”

“Yes since he decided that it would be a splendid idea to skip out on this meeting despite my warning.”

The phone call had lasted only five minutes at most but Rose was reminded of a certain cousin who was a lot like a brother to her. Something in her gut told her that he was very similar to Mammon. 

“It sounds like you two had a nice chat.”

She directed a look towards him that she desperately hoped would ‘kill’. “I would have preferred you, Lucifer.”

His eyes flashed again and she could have sworn the pupils become slits for just a split second. His smirk was back in full force. It made her feel so small and very vulnerable. A part of her hated it but another part, a very feminine part of her, loved the feeling. “You look even more worried now, huh?”

Diavolo spoke up again. “Well Rose was brought to a strange place and then be told about an unfamiliar face who will be taking care of you, it would certainly make me feel anxious. However I would like to point out that Mammon won’t be the only one to help out. On that note,” he turned to the remaining group of three. “I believe now would be a splendid idea to introduce Rose here to your remaining brothers.”

Lucifer frowned, eyes darkening for a moment. “Yes, I suppose you’re right… _as much as I dread the idea.”_

“Now, now Lucifer. You should be honored that you get to introduce such a sweet and charming little brother like me!” A man with champagne color hair, possible with a tint of pink or were her eyes tricking her? No, the pink tint was being brought out due to his eyes. Pink amber with yellow to highlight them. Demons had such interesting colored eyes. 

“This one is Asmodeus. He’s the fifth eldest and Avatar of Lust.”

Asmodeus’ face scrunched up in irritation. “I can’t believe you just totally ignored what I just said and worse even! Referring me as _this one_? How rude!” he huffed prettily.

“At least he didn’t ignore you, Asmo. How do you think I feel?” One of the men, blond, sighed.

Lucifer narrowed his eyes at the both of them. “That one there is Satan, the fourth eldest. At first glance he might seem like a responsible demon with a fair head on his shoulders, but looks can be very deceiving.”

Satan grinned. “Ah, so I’m _that one_ , am I? Nice to meet you, Rose. I am Satan, the Avatar of Wrath.” 

She tipped her head to the side. The way he carried himself and that fake smile of his was way too similar.

Asmo grinned. “Oh my, have you fallen in love already?” Satan and Lucifer both gave the Avatar of Lust a glare. 

“Oh yes,” Rose laughed. “Satan reminds me of my baby cousin with that fake smile of his.” she leaned forward to tease. If he was going to snippy then she would retaliate in turn. “You wouldn’t mind too terribly if I could get a hug from you now and then? You really are strangely similar.”

Lucifer sighed. “I wouldn’t fall for such an act of his. It doesn’t take much to make Satan snap, I assure you.”

Satan’s eyes had narrowed at her, picking up on her teasing before he addressed Lucifer. “If you continue to say such nonsense, you’ll scare Rose.” Something dark flickered in those bright green eyes of his. “Don’t take him too seriously, he likes to joke and speak ill of his brothers since he is the Avatar of Pride.”

The eldest remained unphased from Satan’s words. “Are you done?” he sighed. “Now the very grumpy looking one over there is Beelzebub. The sixth oldest.’

“I’m hungry, Lucifer.” Beelzebub complained.

“That’s too bad, now behave yourself.”

Oh this one she could guess rather easily. “Beelzebub, the Avatar of Gluttony, I take it?” He blinked but nodded.

Lucifer seemed somewhat pleased with her guessing. “There are seven brothers in total and I am the eldest. Mammon, the one you were just speaking to is the second oldest and should be here soon. I have two other brothers but they’re not here at the moment but we can introduce them later. All in good time.”

Diavolo smiled once introductions were out of the way. “Due to your lack of magical ability, they will be providing you their strength to keep you safe. As a must, you’ll be staying with them at the House of Lamentation.”

“I assume the House of Lamentation is where you all live?”

“You would be correct. It was originally a cursed mansion in the human realm. It’s quite spacious and it being a former human home, you should find yourself at ease to live there.”

Rose didn’t think it would be a problem anyway since it was just a house… unless demon homes were different? The doors to the assembly hall slammed open to reveal another man, tan with white hair. “Now look here you lowly human!” 

Oh. This must be Mammon then. Rose squared up as he walked up to her, all the while going on and on about if she didn’t hand over all her money he would do something just awful to her. This definitely reminded her of Ryan. “Are you done?” she snapped.

Mammon’s jaw dropped. “ _Are you done?!_ ” he practically squealed. 

“ _Mammon._ ”

The demon flinched and turned to see Lucifer watching him and Rose couldn’t help but watch tiny little tendrils of shadows actually come out of him. Well, at least Hollywood got some things right. Mammon stuttered, demanding why it had to be him while his brothers shot down everything one by one. She wanted to feel sorry for him but he called her a lowly human and yeah, maybe she was in the eyes of demonkind but like hell she was going to take the insult lying down.

The Avatar of Greed finally caved in, not looking very happy but oh well. So sad no one could play Despacito. Lucifer turned to give her one last run down. “I think I have everything.”

“Excellent, Mammon will show you to the house of Lamentation. Take this home with you. It's so we can get your size for the uniform and there’s a few more options if you feel more comfortable with pants or a skirt along with coat and skirt length.” Rose nodded and looked at the sheet of paper, surprised with all the options that they actually gave. 

The uniform was ugly but at least they gave one the option to actually suit their tastes. “Then I’ll be sure to hand it in to you tonight.” Mammon grumbled as he turned to leave, Rose following.

However before she could walk away Lucifer leaned in slightly to whisper in her ear. “You’re quite beautiful yourself.” Suddenly she felt very much aware of his body. Warmth pooled in her belly, making her thighs squeeze together while she quickly glanced at him. 

Bad idea.

His eyes practically burned their way through her. It left her feeling bare and tantalizingly exposed. Lucifer gave her a small smile, as though he was very much enjoying the view. “Try not to forget.”

Rose licked her lips and nodded. “Right.” she played along but honestly she would have been willing to give in right there in the damn assembly hall. She left before she could embarrass herself more, very much aware of Lucifer watching her the entire time.

* * *

Diavolo grinned. “She’s quite the character.” Lucifer nodded while Asmo gushed.

“Is her hair naturally that red? If it is she hit the genetic gold mine on that. In all my years while visiting the human realm, I’ve seen very few with such a bright hair color.” The Avatar of Lust grinned. “I’d love to style for her. She’d be nowhere near as pretty as me but I think she’d come close.”

Lucifer rolled his eyes and went to sit back down. “You seemed to take quite an interest in Rose, Lucifer.”

The Avatar of Pride looked up at his Lord while Diavolo quickly sat down next to him. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

The demon prince smirked. “You can’t hide such things with me. What was it she said to you earlier?”

“I have no idea, My Lord, you’ll have to ask her yourself.” Lucifer quickly shut down the questions. Diavolo pouted but went right back to his chair and continued the meeting. He'd lied though and despite wanting to actually focus on the meeting itself, his thoughts kept going back to the new human exchange student. Asmo wasn’t wrong, her hair was quite striking, bringing out the pale blue eyes beautifully. Her form left certain things to be desired. 

There was so much Lucifer wanted from her in that particular moment. He wanted to pull her close, test the weight of her breasts that looked so temptingly heavy. Slide his hands down those wide hips of hers. He bit the inside of his cheek at the thought of having her under him, hair fanned out around her in a fiery halo with eyes so laden with lust as he ravished her.

What would she sound like? Would that sweet voice of hers turn raspy as she moaned and begged? 

Lucifer eyed the list of things they still needed to cover for this particular meeting and frowned. 

For once and he suspected that this wouldn’t be the last time, the thought of waiting for this meeting to end was actually quite annoying.

**Author's Note:**

> As you might have guessed, a lot of this came from the game itself. The series for the most part is going to be a mix of one shots with maybe a few scenes here and there that I would like to either input or change. For the sake of saving my hands and fear of creating plot holes, Rose will mostly follow season one other than a few scenes I might like to change and some to put in.  
> Because its a crime that I didn't get to flirt with Lucifer as much as I wanted to.  
> So I'm changing it.


End file.
